Фергюсон О'дургусон/Галерея
Опенинг Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 2.41.47 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.70.30 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.71.30 PM.png Comic Con Preview Cast.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.72.30 PM.png Второй сезон Match Maker S1E3 Echo Creek Academy exterior.png S1E3 Alfonzo and Ferguson.png S1E3 Ferguson lifts up his shirt.png S1E3 Girl weirded out by Ferguson.png S1E3 Girl slaps Ferguson's face.png S1E3 Girl slaps Ferguson's stomach face.png S1E3 Girl walks off offended.png S1E3 Star and Marco in class.png S1E3 Star "hi, Skullzie".png S1E3 Star asks for her grade to be changed.png S1E3 Star confused about the dock.png S1E3 Star chewing on her wand.png S1E3 Star casting Man Magnet Love Storm.png S1E3 Students in surprise.png S1E3 Justin shouting "Star Butterfly rules!".png S1E3 Echo Academy students cheering.png S1E3 Star blasts Skullnick with magic again.png S1E3 Star and Marco caught in magic field.png S1E3 Star, Marco, and Skullnick vanish.png S1E3 Justin listens to Star's study.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick's empty seat.png S1E3 Justin again "Star Butterfly rules!".png S1E3 Students run over to Star.png S1E3 Star gives all the credit to Marco.png S1E3 Jackie impressed with Marco.png S1E3 Marco the center of attention.png S1E3 Star and Marco smiling at each other.png S1E3 Star and Marco notice dimensional portal.png S1E3 Skullnick falls through dimensional portal.png S1E3 Star and Marco surprised.png S1E3 Students annoyed.png S1E3 Justin kicks Marco's seat.png School Spirit S1E4 Awesome Opossum runs out.png S1E4 Awesome Opossum's pants fall.png S1E4 Awesome Opossum covering his underwear.png S1E4 Awesome Opossum cheering.png S1E4 Awesome Opossum revealed to be Ferguson.png S1E4 Alfonzo pushing Ferguson.png S1E4 Marco, Ferguson, and Alfonzo outside the school.png S1E4 Marco gives Ferguson stranger danger whistle.png S1E4 Ferguson just wanted to pick up ladies.png S1E4 Marco forces whistle on Ferguson.png S1E4 Marco struggles with Ferguson.png S1E4 Ferguson wants to go home.png S1E4 Ferguson "it's Taco Wednesday!".png S1E4 Marco and friends in Marco's bedroom.png S1E4 Marco claims Ferguson's house is unsafe.png S1E4 Ferguson "you're trying to kidnap me".png S1E4 Marco "if you ever want to see your parents again".png S1E4 Marco hears Star outside.png S1E4 Ferguson wishes he had a prehensile tail.png S1E4 Ferguson whips his costume tail.png S1E4 Ferguson whips a can of soda.png S1E4 Marco, Ferguson, and Alfonzo shocked.png S1E4 Marco and friends by the bleachers.png S1E4 Marco shields Ferguson from little girl.png S1E4 Marco talking with Ferguson.png S1E4 Star pops up being Marco and Ferguson.png S1E4 star fury.png S1E4 Star maniacal laugh.png S1E4 Marco tells Alfonzo to watch Ferguson.png S1E4 Marco pulls Star aside.png S1E4 Warriors pick up Ferguson.png S1E4 Warriors still carrying Ferguson.png S1E4 Warriors step on land mine and free Ferguson.png S1E4 Ferguson falls in the dirt.png S1E4 Ferguson runs toward Star and Marco.png S1E4 Ferguson about to step on land mine.png S1E4 Ferguson 'dead'.png S1E4 Marco leaning over Ferguson.png S1E4 Marco hugging Ferguson.png S1E4 Ferguson still alive.png S1E4 Ferguson was just playing possum.png S1E4 Marco happy that Ferguson is alive.png S1E4 This is why you only have two friends!.png S1E4 Star, Marco, and Ferguson happy.png S1E4 Opossums pick up Star, Marco, and Ferguson.png Monster Arm S1E5 Echo Creek Academy cafeteria.png S1E5 Ferguson pushes nerdy kid away.png S1E5 Ferguson and students cheer for Marco.png S1E5 Marco reaches monster arm toward Jackie.png S1E5 Schoolgirls like Marco's monster arm.png S1E5 Karate tournament dojo.png S1E5 Star's friends in the back row.png S1E5 Star shuffles to her seat.png S1E5 Star apologizes tiredly.png S1E5 I have very low standards.png S1E5 Star exhausted and cranky.png S1E5 Sensei about to introduce Jeremy.png S1E5 Star and her friends surprised by Jeremy.png S1E5 Monster arm lashes at Marco.png S1E5 Star's friends call out to her.png S1E5 Ferguson shaking Star.png S1E5 Ferguson yells in Star's ear.png S1E5 Ferguson slapping Star's face.png S1E5 Ferguson offered a cup of water.png S1E5 Ferguson sips from cup of water.png S1E5 Ferguson "oh, right".png S1E5 Star casting magic from the back row.png Star using magic in the gymnasium.png S1E5 Magic beam misses yet again.png S1E5 Returnio Armius Normalrino rapid-fire.png S1E5 Star's friends scared.png S1E5 Star and friends watch in surprise.png S1E5 Star and friends run up to Marco.png S1E5 Star and friends watch Jeremy walk away.png S1E5 Ferguson calls Jeremy a turd.png Mewberty S1E11 Ferguson in Spanish class.png S1E11 Ferguson responding to Marco.png S1E11 Marco leaving Ferguson.png Pixtopia S1E12 Marco 'another one'.png S1E12 Magic mirror calling anyone.png S1E12 Mirror about to pick up.png S1E12 slime man appears on mirror.png S1E12 Ferguson laughing giddily.png S1E12 Ferguson pointing at Marco and Alfonzo.png S1E12 Ferguson about to moon at the mirror.png S1E12 Marco, Ferguson, and Alfonzo laughing together.png S1E12 Alfonzo "making crank calls".png S1E12 Star getting warmed up.png S1E12 You have exceeded your minutes.png S1E12 Alfonzo and Ferguson surprised.png S1E12 Alfonzo and Ferguson beg Star to take them with her.png S1E12 Ferguson cheering.png S1E12 We're going to portal land.png S1E12 Pixies welcome the gang.png S1E12 Star and company outside the Pixie Mirror Office.png S1E12 Marco Diaz came into this world Alone...Alone!.png S1E12 Ferguson winking at a pixie.png S1E12 Ferguson gets stuck in the doorway.png S1E12 Alfonzo pulling Ferguson inside.png S1E12 Ferguson crashes into everyone else.png S1E12 Everyone lying on the floor.png S1E12 Marco asking Ferguson and Alfonzo to chip in.png S1E12 Alfonzo's penny and Ferguson's jawbreaker.png S1E12 Star 'did you forget to bring money'.png S1E12 Star 'like I did'.png S1E12 Marco reaching into his shoe.png S1E12 Marco holding money.png S1E12 Marco flipping a coin at the clerk.png S1E12 Clerk throwing money back.png S1E12 Everyone 'shard mine'.png S1E12 falling through hole in the floor.png S1E12 Falling down into the mine.png S1E12 Ferguson sliding down the ladder.png S1E12 Star and friends forced into manual labor.png S1E12 Ferguson 'I'm King Fergon'.png S1E12 Ferguson 'pleased to meet you'.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster 'pleasure's all mine'.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster ording Ferguson to be taken away.png S1E12 Ferguson face plants.png S1E12 Ferguson being dragged away by pixie guards.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster whips Star.png S1E12 Prisoners run away from pixie taskmaster.png S1E12 Ferguson being dragged down the tunnel.png S1E12 Ferguson being pulled into Empress' castle.png S1E12 Ferguson landing in front of the Empress.png S1E12 Ferguson 'wha'.png S1E12 Pixie Empress 'are you a king'.png S1E12 Pixie Empress 'tell me, are you betrothed.png S1E12 Ferguson 'what is betrothed'.png S1E12 Ferguson 'are you like, into me'.png S1E12 Pixie Empress kissing Ferguson.png S1E12 Ferguson left speechless.png S1E12 Ferguson in a bath tub.png S1E12 Ferguson lying down on a couch.png S1E12 Alfonzo hugging Ferguson.png S1E12 Escapees looking at Ferguson.png S1E12 Ferguson being carried by pixies.png S1E12 Ferguson 'I'm so happy you guys are here'.png S1E12 Ferguson 'you're just in time for my wedding!'.png S1E12 Castle transformed into a cathedral.png S1E12 Pixie pastor officiating the wedding.png S1E12 Pixie Empress looking at Ferguson.png S1E12 Ferguson looking at Pixie Empress.png S1E12 Ferguson realizing his mistake.png S1E12 Ferguson's stomach face.png S1E12 Feruson telling Empress that he cannot marry her.png S1E12 Ferguson smiling at Pixie Empress.png S1E12 Ferguson dodging guards.png S1E12 Ferguson hides behind wedding cake.png S1E12 Guard flies past wedding cake.png S1E12 Ferguson picks up his statue.png S1E12 Only Pixie Empress' statue left on cake.png S1E12 Ferguson takes the Pixie Empress' statue.png S1E12 Marco and Ferguson running to portal.png S1E12 Ferguson 'I still think you're cool'.png S1E12 Ferguson 'why are you guys talking about me like I'm not here'.png Fortune Cookies S1E16 Ferguson arrives.png S1E16 Star says hello to Ferguson.png S1E16 Marco 'Star thinks fortune cookies are magical'.png S1E16 Ferguson 'cookies ARE magical'.png S1E16 Ferguson 'I met my spirit animal'.png S1E16 Ferguson 'it was a wolf'.png Freeze Day S1E17 Ferguson got slapped.png Mewnipendance Day S1E20 The Sword Problem.png S1E20 The Crowd.png S1E20 Costume Making.png Interdimensional Field Trip S1E22 - classroom vs paperclips.png S1E22 - no distractions.png S1E22_-_no_monkey_business.png S1E22_-_this_is_the_echo_creek_museum_of_paperclips.png S1E22 - classroom whines.png S1E22 - so boring.png S1E22 Echo Creek Academy students excited.jpg S1E22 Changeup.png S1E22 A new problem.png S1E22 Marco climbing down.png Второй сезон Mr. Candle Cares S2E3 Oskar and swim team member walk past Star and Marco.png S2E3 Star hopping into Mr. Candle's office.png S2E3 Marco waits outside Mr. Candle's office.png S2E3 Star comes out of Mr. Candle's office.png Red Belt S2E4 Marco's friends move on with their lives.png Girls' Day Out S2E16 Students in Miss Skullnick's class.png S2E16 Star Butterfly lying bored in her chair.png S2E16 Star Butterfly looks over at Marisol.png S2E16 Star Butterfly approaches Marisol's cage.png S2E16 Skullnick's students looking at Star Butterfly.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick 'why did you do that?'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'because she was bored!'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'we're all bored!'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly points at Ferguson and Francis.png S2E16 Skullnick commands Marco to retrieve Marisol.png S2E16 Marco Diaz upset at Star Butterfly.png S2E16 Echo Creek Academy students gathered in a group.png Mathmagic S2E32 Echo Creek Academy students bored in class.png S2E32 Marco Diaz paying attention in class.png S2E32 School students bored; Jackie passes out.png S2E32 Star dancing toward the chalkboard.png S2E32 Classroom students look confused at Star.png S2E32 Star dancing annoyed to the chalkboard.png S2E32 Star looking nervously at the equation.png S2E32 Star staring blankly at her fellow students.png S2E32 Marco Diaz 'Star, what's going on?'.png S2E32 Star's classmates watch her write on the board.png S2E32 Marco Diaz's classmates looking at him.png S2E32 Marco Diaz hides his face in a textbook.png S2E32 Star nervously approaches the front of the room.png S2E32 Star Butterfly cartwheeling outside the classroom.png S2E32 Marco Diaz repeats 'stop messing around'.png S2E32 Star Butterfly finishes Marco's sentence.png S2E32 Star goes to the front of the room while glitching.png S2E32 Star Butterfly turns into Baby Star.png S2E32 Classroom's back wall breaking away.png S2E32 Blake, Ferguson, and Hope turn into barbarians.png S2E32 Overhead view of Star's classmates.png S2E32 Star's classmates get sucked into abyss.png S2E32 Star's classmates drift into the void.png S2E32 Marco and classmates stare blankly at Star.png All Belts are Off S2E37 Echo Creek Dojo decorated with Jeremy's face.png S2E37 Dojo audience gasp at the Grandmaster.png S2E37 Marco Diaz bitterly applauding for Jeremy.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum begins his demonstration.png S2E37 Marco Diaz getting even more frustrated.png S2E37 Marco Diaz reaching his frustration limit.png S2E37 Marco Diaz can't take it anymore.png S2E37 Dojo crowd hears Grandmaster snoring.png Collateral Damage S2E38 Alfonzo and Ferguson raise their hands.png Starcrushed S2E41 Marco and Star surrounded to their staring friends.png S2E41 Marco Diaz 'we got the entire summer'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly 'that makes this super weird'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly confesses her feelings to Marco.png S2E41 Marco and party guests in complete shock.png S2E41 Star Butterfly 'I didn't want to admit it'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly 'I thought if I just pretended'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly explains the situation to Marco.png S2E41 Star Butterfly tears up as Marco stammers.png S2E41 Star leaving in tears.png Третий сезон Sophomore Slump S3E13 Ferguson playing a tabletop RPG.png S3E13 Ferguson 'what's in our surroundings?'.png S3E13 Ferguson 'I try and break the chains'.png S3E13 Ferguson O'durguson freaking out.png S3E13 Alfonzo 'I cast a healing spell!'.png S3E13 Ferguson and Alfonzo turn to Marco for help.png S3E13 Ferguson 'nothing in our surroundings!'.png S3E13 Alfonzo 'this isn't Mewni'.png S3E13 Janna Ordonia rolls the dice.png S3E13 Janna Ordonia 'you're free'.png S3E13 Ferguson 'this isn't Mewni!'.png S3E13 Janna 'destroy Toffee, save Mewni'.png S3E13 Ferguson getting mad at Marco.png S3E13 Marco Diaz's friends appear to see him off.png S3E13 Ferguson and Alfonzo apologizing to Marco.png S3E13 Marco apologizes to Ferguson and Alfonzo.png S3E13 Ferguson and Alfonzo forgiving Marco.png S3E13 Ferguson giving his lucky die to Marco.png S3E13 Marco Diaz thanking his friends.png S3E13 Marco Diaz opening a portal to Mewni.png S3E13 Marco Diaz saying goodbye to his friends.png Постеры Ss evonfreeman.jpg Mew_evonfreeman.jpg Pix_evonfreeman.jpg Прочее Students of Echo Creek Academy.png en:Ferguson O'durguson/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей